Stay With Me
by Emy Unbroken
Summary: OS qui se passe après la scène de Finn et Santana au milieu du couloir du lycée dans le 3x06. Comme je ne sais pas comment le résumer je vous laisse le découvrir :)


Après les derniers mots que Finn vient de lâcher, Santana ne dit rien et part sans se retourner en direction de la sortie du lycée et va jusqu'à sa voiture sans même s'arrêter lorsque Mercedes et Artie l'interpellent. Elle ouvre la porte et s'assoie derrière le volant, elle met le contact et quitte le parking, elle a entrainement de chearleading dans moins d'une heure mais c'est le dernier de ses soucis. Des larmes commencent à faire leur apparition sur son visage qu'elle essuie d'un revers de la main tout en continuant de conduire, elle se demande où elle peut aller, si elle rentre chez elle, sa mère va lui poser des questions et elle sait que ce sera la même chose si elle va chez sa grand-mère, le centre commercial lui vient en tête mais elle se désiste en réalisant que des personnes du lycée pourraient la voir. Elle continue de conduire pour arriver au lac quelques minutes plus tard. Elle ferme le contact et sort de la voiture avant de mettre son blouson aux couleurs de l'équipe, elle ferme sa voiture et marche en direction d'un endroit qu'elle seule connait, c'est le seul endroit où personne ne viendra la déranger. Elle s'assoit sur le sol et regarde l'écran de son téléphone portable qui affiche une dizaines d'appels en absence de Brittany, Quinn et même de Rachel ainsi que quelques SMS, elle envoie un sms à Quinn et Brittany en leur disant qu'elle a eu une urgence de dernière minute et qu'elle leur expliquera plus tard puis ferme son téléphone avant de le remettre dans sa poche. Elle s'appuie contre le mur et laisse les larmes couler tout en se posant de multiples questions. Et si Finn avait raison? Si Brittany ne l'aime pas comme elle l'aime? Comment une fille aussi douce et innocente que la blonde pouvait vraiment l'aimer? Elle, la jeune fille que tout le monde surnomme la garce du lycée, cette fille que tout le monde craint de peur de se faire insulter. Un souvenir lui revient en tête, les jours qui ont suivis sa déclaration d'amour à Brittany, ce moment quand elle a chanté Songbird à la grande blonde. Ces jours durant lesquels elle a rejeté Brittany à cause de cette peur constante que quelqu'un découvre son secret, ces jours durant lesquels elle a évité tout contact avec Brittany. Les larmes coulent de plus belle quand Santana se demande si Brittany lui a vraiment pardonné tout cela, le rejet qu'elle lui a fait subir.

Les heures défilent mais Santana n'a toujours pas bougé de l'endroit où elle se trouve mais elle sait qu'elle va devoir rentrer car il se fait tard et qu'elle ne veut pas que ses parents s'inquiètent. Elle se mouche et se lève pour retourner dans sa voiture, elle y reste assise à l'intérieur, le regard dans le vide et toujours autant de questions en tête et surtout la question, celle qu'elle n'arrête pas de se poser depuis des heures. Est-ce que Brittany l'aime vraiment? Elle prend son téléphone et le rallume avant d'envoyer un sms à sa mère pour lui dire qu'elle reste chez Quinn pour terminer un devoir et qu'elle restera surement dormir chez son amie.

Elle met le contact et roule en direction de la maison des Pierce et malgré elle ses larmes se mettent à couler une nouvelle fois. Elle ne met que quelques minutes avant d'arriver à destination, elle sort de la voiture et avance dans l'allée avant de sonner à la porte. Elle attend quelques secondes avant que Madame Pierce vienne lui ouvrir en ayant l'air surprise en voyant l'état dans lequel est Santana.

-Bonsoir Liz, je suis désolé de vous déranger si tard mais je voudrais voir Brittany s'il vous plait.

-Santana qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

-S'il vous plait est ce qu'elle est ici? J'ai besoin de la voir.

-Elle est partie en urgence au vétérinaire avec Lord Tubbington mais elle ne va pas tarder je pense, entre.

Elizabeth laisse entrer Santana qui est toujours en train de pleurer et qui a toujours les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

-Tu as mangé Santana?

-Non je n'ai pas très faim. Est-ce que ça vous dérange si j'attends Brittany dans sa chambre?

-Non tu peux y aller, je suis dans le salon si tu as besoin.

-Merci.

Santana monte l'étage et entre dans la chambre de Brittany, elle referme la porte avant de s'allonger sur le lit et de prendre l'oreiller de la blonde pour le serrer contre elle.

Environ quinze minutes après l'arrivée de Santana, Brittany entre chez elle et va voir ses parents et sa sœur dans le salon pour les rassurer à propos de Lord Tubbington, finalement le chat n'a rien de grave. Sa mère lui indique de la suivre dans la cuisine ce qu'elle fait.

-Quelque chose ne va pas maman ?

-Santana est dans ta chambre, elle est arrivé en pleure tout à l'heure mais n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Est-ce que quelque chose de grave est arrivé?

-Je ne sais pas, elle n'est pas venu à l'entrainement aujourd'hui et elle n'a répondu à aucuns de mes appels et sms, ni à ceux de Quinn ou Rachel.

-D'accord, monte la voir ma chérie et si il le faut dit lui qu'elle peut rester dormir ici elle est toujours la bienvenue à la maison. Et demande lui si elle n'a pas faim car elle n'a rien mangé apparemment.

-Merci maman, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, aller va la voir.

Brittany embrasse sa mère sur la joue et monte à l'étage, quand elle arrive dans sa chambre elle voit Santana qui pleure avec son oreiller dans les bras, elle s'avance doucement et s'allonge derrière la brune avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Chut je suis là San, calme toi, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-C'e...c'est Finn il...il a dit...que tu ...tu m'aimes peut être...pas comme je t'aime et...et que je ne suis qu'une...lâche.

-Hey regardes moi.

Santana se retourne et regarde Brittany qui sourit tristement en voyant toute la peine dans le regard de sa petite amie, elle lui sourit et lui caresse la joue.

-Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit devant ton casier quand nous sommes revenue de New York ?

-Oui.

-Je le pense toujours Santana, je t'aime plus que n'importe qui dans ce monde, tu me rends heureuse comme personne ne peut le faire, n'oublie jamais ça d'accord.

-Comment tu peux aimer une fille comme moi? J'ai réfléchis toute la journée et Finn à raison.

-Non il a tort, je t'aime car tu es une personne merveilleuse. Tu ne m'as jamais jugé San, jamais malgré ce que les gens peuvent dire, tu es toujours là pour moi sans même avoir le besoin de te le demander car toi seule me comprends.

-Je t'aime tellement si tu savais.

Brittany sourit puis dépose un baiser sur les lèvres salées de Santana avant de la serrer plus contre elle.

-On va prendre un bon bain chaud et ensuite je te préparerai quelque chose à manger sinon ton ventre va faire un bruit d'ogre et je n'aime pas ça.

-D'accord.

Brittany embrasse Santana puis se lève pour aller dans la salle de bain et faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire et elle met du bain moussant sachant que sa petite amie adore ça, surtout celui à la vanille. Après plusieurs minutes Brittany revient dans la chambre et regarde la brune qui observe le plafond, elle attend un petit moment et brise le silence avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu viens mon amour le bain est prêt.

-Hum oui j'arrive.

Santana se lève du lit en souriant et retire son blouson avant de le laisser sur le lit de la blonde, elle va dans la salle et se déshabille avant de rejoindre Brittany dans la baignoire. Elle soupire d'aise quand une fois installée Brittany passe ses bras autour de sa taille et qu'elle la colle un peu plus contre son torse et l'embrasse dans le cou.

-Ne doutes plus de mon amour pour toi San d'accord. Peu importe ce que les gens disent ou pensent je t'aime.

-D'accord c'est juste que tu sais, Finn m'a dit ça et j'ai eu un moment de doute et j'ai aussi repensé à tout ce que je t'ai fait subir à cause de ma peur.

-Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu San et tu le sais car on en a déjà parlé. Arrête d'avoir peur je serais toujours là pour toi tu n'as pas à t'en faire et de toute façon ce serait trop dur de vivre sans toi.

-Merci d'être encore là pour moi après tout ce temps Britt.

Elles s'embrassent et Brittany resserre son étreinte autour de Santana.

-San quand vas-tu essayer d'en parler à tes parents et ta grand-mère? Tu serais libéré tu ne penses pas ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur qu'ils me rejettent, qu'ils ne veulent plus de moi chez eux. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir s'ils me rejettent tous les trois? C'est ma famille et je ne veux pas les décevoir.

-Je comprends mais tu sais que s'ils te mettent à la porte tu pourras toujours venir vivre ici, ma famille t'adore et le Glee club t'aime plus que tu ne le penses tu sais, c'est aussi notre famille.

-Finn ne fait plus parti de ma famille.

-Chérie arrête, tu verras tout ça plus tard et j'irais lui parler de toute façon.

-D'accord si tu veux.

-De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix j'irais que tu ne le veuilles ou non et puis je sais que tu ne peux rien me refuser alors.

Santana rit à cette affirmation et se tourne pour regarder Brittany dans les yeux.

-Oui c'est vrai et tu me rends tellement meilleure Britt.

Santana embrasse Brittany qui sourit dans le baiser, elles restent encore quelques minutes dans le bain puis finissent par sortir. La brune enfile un short et un débardeur que Brittany vient de lui donner.

-Reste ici, je vais te chercher un truc à manger d'accord.

-Non je viens avec toi mais attends je prends ton sweat j'ai froid.

Santana enfile le sweat qui était sur la chaise de bureaux de la blonde, en voyant sa petite amie comme ça Brittany ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et de la trouver magnifique. Elle s'approche et prend la brune dans ses bras et la serre contre elle quelques minutes sans dire le moindre mot puis elle prend Santana par la main avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts et de descendre à la cuisine.

-Tu t'installes et tu me laisses te préparer à manger, interdiction de bouger San.

-Mais je veux t'aider.

-J'ai dit non, ce soir je prends soins de toi et c'est non négociable.

-Bon d'accord mais je veux un bisou d'abord.

-Je ne peux vraiment pas te refuser ça.

Brittany se sépare de Santana et se met derrière les fourneaux, elle prépare de simples pâtes avec une sauce tomate. Santana la regarde faire en souriant et ne peut s'empêcher de se lever et de passer ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde.

-Ca sent bon.

-J'espère que ce sera bon alors.

-Je suis sure que oui.

-Tu veux manger quoi avec ça? Je peux te faire un steack haché si tu veux?

-Non merci les pâtes ça ira.

-D'accord juste des pâtes alors, c'est prêt dans pas longtemps.

-Pas de problème. Au fait comment va Lord T ?

-C'est la première fois que tu me demandes ça mais t'inquiètes pas il n'a rien de grave.

-Il est important pour toi alors.

-C'est gentil de demander. Voilà c'est prêt, vas t'installer à table je t'apporte ton assiette.

Santana dépose un baiser dans le cou de la blonde et se met à table, elle n'attend que quelques minutes et Brittany la rejoint avec son assiette et un verre d'eau.

-Et voilà pour la jolie demoiselle et un bisou en prime.

-Merci. Tu ne manges pas?

-Non j'ai déjà mangé tout à l'heure mais prends ton temps enfin pas trop longtemps je suis un peu fatigué et on a cours demain.

-Pas de souci.

Santana sourit et commence à manger tout en discutant avec sa petite amie. Une fois terminé, la blonde met tout dans le lave-vaisselle et elles remontent dans sa chambre. Santana se brosse les dents pendant que Brittany se met dans le lit et l'attends. Elle sourit quand Santana arrive dans la chambre et s'installe sous la couette la tête sur sa poitrine.

-Encore merci Britt, je t'aime.

-De rien et moi aussi je t'aime, aller tu as eu une grosse journée il faut dormir.

-D'accord.

Santana se redresse et embrasse Brittany puis se remet dans sa position initiale.

-Bonne nuit ma licorne.

-Bonne nuit mon amour.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Brittany se réveille la première à cause des rayons du soleil qui passe à travers sa fenêtre, elle sourit quand elle sent le souffle chaud de Santana dans son cou et lui caresse le dos ce qui réveille la brune.

- Ca va mon amour? Tu as eu un sommeil mouvementé cette nuit.

- Oui ça va et toi? Je suis désolée.

-Je vais bien et ce n'est pas grave San ne t'inquiète pas.

Brittany dépose un baiser sur le haut du crane de la brune et passe ensuite une main dans ses cheveux. Quand Santana la regarde, la blonde ne peut s'empêcher de sourire avant de l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime Santana Lopez.

-Je t'aime aussi Brittany S Pierce.

-Je vais te préparer un bon petit déjeuné et ensuite on pourra se préparer pour le lycée.

-D'accord mais je n'ai pas trop faim, une tasse de café et ça ira.

-Non tu vas manger quelque chose sinon tu ne tiendras pas jusqu'à midi, donc je vais te préparer des pancakes et des fruits. Tu peux rester ici je te l'apporterais. Appelles Quinn en attendant et envoie au moins un sms à Rachel, elles se sont vraiment inquiété hier tu sais.

- Je vais les rassurer alors, promis.

Brittany embrasse Santana avant de se lever du lit et de descendre dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps dans la chambre Santana envoie un sms à Rachel et appelle Quinn.

-Allo ...

-Bon sang Santana tu étais où hier? Je me suis inquiété tu sais. Et là tu es où? Ta mère m'a appelé hier soir et j'ai dû lui mentir. Plus jamais tu ne me fais ça.

-Excuse-moi Q, je ne voulais pas te faire peur mais je ne pouvais pas rester au lycée pas après... pas après ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis chez Brittany, j'ai dormis ici cette nuit et merci pour ma mère, je te revaudrai ça.

-Tu ne me dois rien mais j'ai besoin d'explications San. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier?

-J'ai voulus m'excuser auprès de Finn hier, les Troubletones et Britt me l'avaient demandé mais tu me connais je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour tout ça. Quand j'ai voulus partir il m'a demandé pourquoi je ne faisais pas mon coming out et que Britt ne m'aimait peut être pas comme moi je l'aime, il a dit tout ça en criant avec les gens autour Quinn, je ne l'ai pas supporté et je suis parti. Excuse-moi d'être une lâche qui n'assume rien.

-Tu n'es pas une lâche Santana au contraire je suis même fière d'être ton amie d'accord et pour ce qui de Finn je sais qu'il a tort, Britt t'aime depuis toujours je vous connais par cœur. Il va m'entendre celui-là en tout cas, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, pas le droit de crier ce genre de chose en plein milieu d'un couloir, tu feras ton coming out quand toi tu seras prête et je serais là pour toi.

-Merci Quinn, je te ne le dis jamais mais je t'aime.

-Première fois que tu me le dis oui et je t'aime aussi San. Je vais devoir te laisser ma mère m'attend pour le petit déj' mais on se voit tout à l'heure d'accord.

-D'accord, merci d'être là. A tout à l'heure.

Santana raccroche et s'allonge sur le lit avant de fermer les yeux. Elle sourit quand quelques minutes plus tard Brittany arrive avec un plateau, elle ouvre les yeux et la regarde avant que la blonde s'installe à ses côtés.

-Et voilà pour la meilleure des petites amies, un bon petit déjeuner.

-Merci Britt mais deux pancakes ça me suffit tu sais.

-Je sais mais il y en a deux pour moi et le reste est pour Lord T, lui aussi a besoin d'un bon petit déjeuner et j'ai pas envie d'aller le chercher une nouvelle fois au fast food.

-Oui tu as raison et tes pancakes sont bien meilleurs que le fast food en plus.

-Merci.

Brittany dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de Santana et elles commencent à manger ainsi que Lord Tubbington.

Après s'être préparé, elles sortent et montent dans la voiture de Santana pour partir au lycée. Une fois arrivées Brittany embrasse Santana à l'abri des regards et elles entrent à l'intérieur de McKinley. Quinn les voit se diriger vers le casier de la blonde, elle s'approche et prend Santana dans ses bras.

-Je suis contente de te voir en un seul morceau. Salut Britt.

-Salut Quinn. Dis-moi tu sais où je peux trouver Finn? J'ai deux mots à lui dire.

-Il est à son casier avec Rachel enfin il y était il y a trente secondes.

-D'accord merci, à tout à l'heure.

Santana regarde Brittany s'éloigner et se défait de l'étreinte de Quinn.

-Je n'ai jamais vu Britt comme ça. Tu crois que je dois m'inquiéter?

-Non ne t'en fais pas, elle sait se défendre.

-Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne comme moi, c'est à moi de la protéger de ce monde pourri.

-Hey San, Britt est une grande fille et même si tu la protèges comme il faut laisse nous aussi te protéger toi et te soutenir d'accord.

-D'accord merci.

C'est une Brittany avec le visage fermé qui s'approche du couple Finchel, elle regarde Rachel et lui demande de la laisser avec Finn car elle doit lui parler, ce que la brune fait en fronçant les sourcils et en se demandant ce qu'il se passe. Brittany soupir et regarde Finn droit dans les yeux.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça à Santana. Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es inquiété hier, ce n'est pas toi qui a retrouvé ta petite amie en pleures sur ton lit, ce n'est pas toi qui as dû la réconforter et la rassurer, ce n'est pas toi qui as dû sécher ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, ce n'est pas toi qui n'as pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit car elle n'a pas arrêté de bouger dans son sommeil. Tu n'avais pas le droit Finn de lui faire autant de mal sans savoir ce que je ressens exactement pour elle, j'aime Santana à un point que tu ne peux pas t'imaginer, elle est une personne merveilleuse qui prend toujours soins de moi, qui fait attention à moi dans n'importe quelles circonstances, elle est la seule qui ne me juge pas. Alors oui elle t'a peut-être dit des choses blessantes mais tu connais Santana, tu sais comment elle est et tu sais autant que moi qu'elle aime le Glee club, elle nous aime tous mais tu l'as trahi, tu as révélé son secret devant une partie du lycée. Tu lui as fait du mal Finn et tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte, je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour te pardonner pour le mal que tu as fait à la personne que j'aime plus que tout au monde, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça et pour le moment je ne veux plus te voir et ne m'adresse plus la parole. Maintenant je vais te laisser repenser au mal que tu lui as fait. Bonne journée.

Finn est choqué et abasourdi par tout ce que Brittany vient de lui dire et prend quelques secondes avant de réagir.

-Non Brittany attends, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas mais elle m'a poussé à bout avec ses insultes.

-Tu aurais pu trouver autre chose que ça Finn.

-Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas lui faire autant de mal mais c'est Santana d'habitude rien ne la touche, elle a un vrai cœur de pierre.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, je vois que tu ne la connais vraiment pas malgré les années Finn, car Santana est tout le contraire de ce que tu viens de me dire. Elle ne montre juste pas ses vraies émotions au monde. Maintenant laisse-moi aller la rejoindre car aujourd'hui c'est elle qui a besoin de moi.

Brittany tourne les talons et rejoint sa petite amie qui est toujours en compagnie de Quinn, elle embrasse Santana discrètement sur la joue.

-Voilà je lui ai dit tout ce que je voulais lui dire. San je crois que Snix était en moi pendant un instant comment tu as fait, c'est de la sorcellerie.

-Non mon amour je ne fais pas sorcellerie mais promet-moi de ne jamais quitter ton monde parfait d'accord car je l'aime ton monde.

-Moi je t'aime toi.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Quinn sourit en voyant ses deux meilleures amies comme ça et leur dit qu'il est temps d'aller en cour de littérature. Elles partent toutes les trois en direction de la salle.

Le début de la journée se déroule plutôt bien dans l'ensemble jusqu'à ce que Becky vienne chercher Santana qui est convoqué au bureau de Sue.

* * *

**Voilà la première partie de cet OS, la seconde arrivera bientôt :) **


End file.
